Songs About Riku
by heka
Summary: Inspired by the album Songs About Jane by Maroon 5, Dark x Riku style. Khoped songs include: Invisible, Iris, Just the Girl, Five for Fighting... Will include more songs in the future! Chapter 7: Next Contestant by Nickelback
1. Default Chapter

Hey me again, doing this one-shot about Dark and Riku. I am so mad about them. I'm using Clay Aiken's song: Invisible, so everyone will know that this is a songfic. Go me!

Shigure: I'm from Fruits Basket, by the way.

Dark: Also known as Furuba.

Shigure: Or in Chinese, _MoFaShuiGuoLan_, which means Magical Fruits Basket.

Dark: Trust the Chinese to come up with names like that.

* * *

Dark swept through the clear night sky, breathing in the crisp, cool air. It was a spring night and the temperature was perfect for night flights; even Daisuke asked for the occasional loop-de-loop every now and then.

He had just escaped from Satoshi Hikari again, after very stupidly, blowing a raspberry in his face and tearing out of the old building like the hounds of hell were after him.

So therefore, he was now really running for it, even though he had slackened the pace a little, just to enjoy the wonderful night. His wings beat a steady pattern in the air as he passed over a rather familiar house, with a rather familiar person at the balcony again, who, once glancing to the sky and noticing his silhouette, turned and walked back to her room.

Dark heard a very, very small voice sighing in his heart.

_What are you doing tonight? _

_I wish I could be a fly on your wall _

_Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive… _  
Dark blinked and flapped on, easily putting more distance between him and the girl. It was painful for him, even as Daisuke retreated to a respectful silence at the back of his head, sensing an 'Angsty Dark' moment coming on.  
_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible…  
_'Wait… I already am,' Dark smiled cynically.

His mind went back to the day before, in school, while he was watching everything from Daisuke's eyes. Riku had looked wonderful, concerning so intently on a piece of Math homework that she had trouble doing. Her stray lock of hair was more out of place than usual, as she had run her fingers through her hair far too many times that day and he was just longing to smooth them back into place...

'Daisuke!' he had snapped.

Daisuke, as usual, jumped at his sharp tone. 'What?'

'Go help Riku! Can't you see she's in trouble?'

'But Dark… I have trouble with the questions too!'

'Why wasn't I born into a family of mathematical geniuses?'  
_I saw your face in the crowd  
I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life _  
Dark sighed again, resolutely keeping his chin up, though inside he felt as though he was slowly being sucked into the biggest black hole of his life. He needed someone to plug it in, to stop it from absorbing every bit of his life. He needed…

Riku.  
_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
_'Wait, you already are...' Daisuke pointed out rather hesitantly Dark smiled again.

'Thanks for pointing that tiny factoid out, Daisuke.'  
_I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm screaming  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...  
_How apt, Dark deadpanned in his head as he swooped towards the Niwa Residence, where he could already see Daisuke's mother waving at him from the roof.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible… _

'If I was invisible…' Dark sighed as he reverted back to the adorable boy with red hair.

* * *

Done! Hope everyone liked it. My first songfic! Go me! 

(Gives chockies to myself.)

Dark: Hey!

Shigure: Double hey!

Heka: My CHOCKIES! (Snarls)

Dark, Shigure: Okay!

Dark: Oh yeah, please review and she will give you a chockie.

Heka: NEVER!

Shigure: Not even for the nice readers?

Heka: Well… okay. Just _one_.


	2. Chapter 2

Heka: Hey guys, c'est moi again, I know I have like other stories to continue (coughs) but I'm like completely brainwashed, after that terrible thing known as Chinese O Levels, which swooped in on me last week, and I think I nearly died, I am going to fail aargh aargh aargh aargh

Shigure: She sure is cheerful today.

Dark: Yeah.

(Both are nursing a cup of tea with contented looks on their faces.)

Heka: And this is the second part of this whole bunch of One-Shots I hope I'm going to do, which started off with Clay Aiken's Invisible-

Dark: -Which was a good song. I like that song. (Turns around) Heard that, Riku?

Riku: Die, scum!

Dark: It's shameless the way we flirt.

Shigure: Yes… I am reminded of me and Aya-san…

Heka: Which freaked out plenty of the kids in the show- yes whatever. Back to me, this idea came at 1am in the morning when listening to Goo Goo Doll's Iris. That would obviously be the song in question here. Mua-ha-ha. On with the story!

* * *

Dark settled himself down on one of the many branches of a huge tree just outside town. It had been a peaceful night, albeit a little cloudy- with a hint of rain. A slight breeze picked up on the cliff and Dark sat in silence as he felt his hair move like silk in the moving air and he closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air of the night.

(Err technically, it shouldn't be fresh because all the plants around him are breathing as well and it should be saturated with carbon dioxide and such and err I should let you enjoy this story right?)

Automatically, his thoughts turned to someone exceptionally close to his heart: Riku Harada. Her hazy caramel eyes, always so hard when they saw him but unwittingly showing her fiery passion were a complete turn-on to him. After all, he _was_ a thief, and since practically every other girl was falling at his feet, this was one of the rare cases where he could actually try to exercise his talent, to steal her heart, body and soul all for himself.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

Goodness, he was so selfish.

Chuckling to himself, he stared into the sky, his mind miles away as his eyes took in the millions of stars twinkling above him. Such great beauty, he sighed, not necessarily referring to the stars.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_'Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Then his sharp ears heard something, no _someone_, coming along the dirt lane, which wound itself towards edge of the cliff, which a small wooden fence had been erected to deter the more suicidal members of the public. A soft voice hissed in the night, and he sat up immediately.

That was a very, very familiar voice. Dark smiled to himself, his mind wondering what on earth that person was here for.

'Damn… where is it?'

Riku was angry. She had spent an entire night listening to her sister's tirade on the stupid thief who didn't even come up on television tonight, thank God else she'd be stuck at home forever, only to discover that she had lost something extremely precious to her.

Her headband. Daisuke had given it to her as a birthday present a couple of years ago, and it was one of her more –recently- treasured possessions. And now she had lost it.

She felt like kicking herself.

Concluding that it would be found here, having searched everywhere else during the day before getting caught by her sister, she was now trudging towards the cliff, one of her favourite spots recently. She was here earlier in the afternoon, before she lost it, so… it should be here.

'This is stupid. It's cold and going to rain and I'm tired…' she muttered to herself, her eyes peeled for any hint of the deep maroon headband which suited her hair so well. Nevertheless, she kept at her search, determined to find it before she forgot.

On his tree, Dark looked around eagerly. She was looking for something he knew, but he didn't know what. His eyes, being sharper than hers in the night, soon spotted a piece of cloth, partially hidden at the end of the lane. Ah ha.

He streaked towards the bit of cloth, snatching it up as he wheeled back towards his tree. Examining it, he saw the neat letters sewn onto it, 'Riku' and smiled even wider.

He had a really naughty plan coming up…

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Riku stopped and stood underneath a large tree and placed her hands on her hips in a huff. Looking around, she blew away a lock of her irritating hair and tsked silently to herself again. She was in a simple tee-shirt and a pair of dark blue track pants, and she was _still_ cold. This was so not her night.

A snigger from somewhere heavenward caught her attention. She looked up- only to see no one there. Odd, she thought, and looked back down, expecting to see the path ahead of her but definitely not a smirking and winking Dark Mousy.

She did what a girl like her would normally do in this circumstance: she screamed, attempted to punch him, and shriek the word 'Pervert!' all at the same time.

Dark was impressed. Not only was she smart, cute and passionate, she could also multi-task!

'Hello dearie,' he drawled over the tumult, holding her smooth hand easily in his and effectively stopping her ineffective punch.

Riku glared at him. 'What the hell are you doing here?' she asked fiercely, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp but it was like iron. 'Let me go! Hentai!'

Dark pretended to look hurt. 'Aww… and here I was, thinking that I could return you your lost item to you! I'm so hurt, my poor heart, torn into shreds…' He turned away dramatically, dropping her hand like a hot coal.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

Riku winced. He had her headband? Really, this was not her night…

'I'm sorry okay?' she muttered reluctantly but sincerely. She reached out to touch his black wings gently, and like magic, Dark turned and smiled at her.

'It's okay…' he smiled, scaring Riku for a while; and then he winked mischievously, 'But no, an apology won't do. I waited for you for so long! (Not true.) And I found your headband! No,' he shook his head at her,' an apology won't do. You'll have to _earn_ back your headband and my favour!'

Riku just stared. Then she lost her temper. 'What do you mean _your favour_!' she shouted scathingly. 'I'm just here to get back my headband! You're just a… distraction!'

'Ah, so I'm important enough in your life to be a distraction!' Dark interjected gleefully. Riku threw her hands up in defeat.

'Argh. I give up. What do you what me to do?'

Dark surveyed her triumphantly.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He walked around her slowly, taking in every inch of her. Riku's eyes followed him suspiciously, and she jumped when he finally laughed, pointed a victorious finger at her and winked again.

'You will kiss me!'

Riku was in total shock. 'Again!' she exclaimed before she could stop herself. She gasped, blushed and clapped her hands to her mouth. Dark laughed again, teasing her even more.

'So you acknowledge that kiss!' he grinned, like a little boy, his face directly in front of hers.

Riku shook her head desperately and removed her hand in a bid to explain. 'No, no! I…!'

However before she could continue to say anything, Dark had wrapped his arms around her and covered her lips with his.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Riku squirmed under the pressure of his lips. He was so… insistent sometimes! Her mind flashed back to the first kiss they had. He had been gentle but steady, like it was a kiss he needed to ascertain himself in something. She didn't know what but here she was, doing it all over again. Now this kiss was stronger, more passionate and powerful, and Riku's competitive side which she didn't know she had, in a rather confused manner, decided to rise to the challenge.

Dark was almost, very closely, in heaven. The feeling of her in his arms was so perfect, like they were made this way. She probably had no idea how truly hurt he was when she called him a pervert, or how happy her was when her silence to his exclamation that he was important enough to be a distraction betrayed her.

A nagging thought was jumping about in his head. He ignored it and focused on this moment with Riku. The thought finally revealed itself when his head finally made the connection.

Riku was actually kissing _back_.

Smiling deep in his heart, he pressed her closer, not wanting to lose or end this moment. This was the best night of his life.

Still, the fates were cruel, depending on how you looked at it, and it started to rain. The clouds had crept on them silently, and had a unanimous vote to ruin their little tête-à-tête that night. It was no drizzle: the clouds had worked hard on their rain before deciding to drop it upon the two.

Riku pulled away quickly, her eyes shut as she got herself ready to be drenched. The droplets never came; she looked up to see that Dark had his wings above her, shielding her from the rain.

'I've got you covered,' he whispered.

_I just want you to know who I am _

Dark held out a hand to her in traditional chivalry and cocked his head questioningly. Riku saw that his hand had the headband resting in it. In taking the headband, her hand had to touch his, and in a swift move, Dark had grasped her hand and pulled her close to his chest and secured her before leaping into the air with a powerful sweep of his wings.

They were flying, Riku thought rather dreamily, as they swooped through the night, away from the annoying little cloud of rain and thunder. A tiny gnawing fear that she had about heights made her clutch Dark's shirt a little tighter and grip his shoulders a little harder.

Dark smiled. That was all he needed, and he slowed down as they reached the Harada's residence. Setting her down on the balcony, his eyes never leaving hers, he caressed her cheek. Riku looked spellbound.

'I had a wonderful night, Riku,' Dark smiled, chiding her out of her spell and to reply. She was incredibly flustered, an immensely adorable scene, as she tried to straighten her mind and thoughts out.

'Err… yes! It was good,' she blurted, before turning furiously red. 'And errr… thanks for finding my headband…'

Dark took her hand and kissed it gently, a smile on his face. His trademark grin was threatening to show itself as he said in a husky voice, 'Anytime. I'm at your service.'

_I just want you to know who I am _

Giving her a mock salute, Dark leapt from the balcony and disappeared into the night. However he was unable to control his urge to a loop-de-loop in the sky and shout out a 'Whoo Hoo!' and punch the sky as soon as he knew that he was out of earshot from the Harada residence.

* * *

Heka: Erm. Yes! It's over! Oh I know the song sounds weird and all… but I felt that the song sort of echoed what Dark really thought as he bantered with Riku… I mean deep deep down in all our hearts, we all know that his playboy mode is just a front right? Hehehehehe…

Dark: Go be a psychologist.

Shigure: Unrequited love! How sad…

Heka: Then again, maybe it's just an evil scheme of Shigure's to outwit, outplay and out-gossip every other character that I've brought in here.

Shigure: I beg your pardon!

Heka: Heh heh. (Blows raspberry) Come get some then! Please review as I take a stick to whack Shiggy!


	3. Chapter 3

Heka: Yes after a long time, I am here again!

Dark: Why did you come back? No one missed you.

Shigure: Yeah, we were having so much fun without you…

Heka: Really….

Dark, Shigure: Yeah.

Dark: We tortured that Sesshoumaru fellow…

Heka: How the heck did you do that…?

Shigure: We just erm… took that little girl he had with him all the while…

Dark: And sort of gave her a makeover.

Heka: Hell no.

Shigure: Oh yes, now she's _exactly_ like me.

Heka: Hell no! No wonder he's tortured!

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama, see the new drawing Rin drew!

Sesshoumaru: …

Heka: Errr we have to keep this PG-13 you know…

Dark, Shigure: Get on with the story then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: This is an A.U, the song in question is Click 5's Just the Girl. Having heard that song, this inspired piece of trash came to me at an unholy 11-plus pm in the night, and thus, once again I fail XSnowLeopardX who encouraged me to write so that the song complements my work… Err. Terribly sorry but I _do_ have some washed up ideas at hand and a number of songs to absorb from okay…)

Dark Mousy pulled his trademark black gloves on easily. His pleasant face was currently one set in a smirk, as he thought about the many fans that were waiting out there in front of the stage for him. His crimson eyes, which set many a heart to a flutter, were framed by beautiful long lashes, and they were staring at the curtain from which he would appear from when the concert began.

Tonight was his night.

He was going to blow them all away.

Tapping his foot as he hummed the first song he was going to sing later, he swept his gorgeous purple hair backward with a sweep of his hands and looked around for his manager, Daisuke. (Yes I know it's a terrible job but I couldn't imagine someone like _Satoshi_ in this place…) Unlike most singers, he had a good relationship with his manager, who was also partly his confidante, and he trusted that gentle red-haired boy more than anyone else in the same industry as him.

'Oi, Daisuke!'

The slightly harassed looking young man pushed past Dark's musicians and appeared before the famous singer, completing the look with a salute. His adorable round face was framed by a pair of thin glasses, something he acquired in a bid to make him look more mature, and he smiled at his good friend. (Actually he looks more like Satoshi.)

'Got my things like my microphone and the great thing known as the camera, ready?' Dark asked as he checked his attire. He was dressed in a simple black tight shirt and a pair of army green cargo pants, with chain of a belt across his waist and he knew that, by tomorrow, what he was wearing tonight would be the 'in' thing. Such was the prize of power, something which he was always emphasizing, though he tried hard not to abuse it. Oh well.

Daisuke grinned and set the hands-free microphone behind Dark's ears. (Is that what they're called?) Closing one eye, he tilted his head and he answered Dark's unasked question of 'How do I look?' with a silent thumbs-up in approval. However, before Dark could open the curtains, Daisuke stopped him and plonked a red and white baseball cap on his head. Dark grinned.

'Yes, my lucky cap. How could I forget it?'

Daisuke laughed. 'Go out there and blow them away, Dark.'

Dark patted him on the shoulder and vanished through the curtains, amidst wild screaming from his vast array of fans. The lights were blinding, as usual, and his hordes of fans were all there, for him, here in one of his sold-out concerts in Chicago, and this was his element. He loved his job so much.

'Hellooooo Chicaaaaaaaaaaagooo!' he yelled into the microphone, igniting more screams from the audience. 'How's everyone today? Thank you so much for coming to my concert!'

His fans screamed their response, waving and gesturing madly, and various flashbulbs popped from different sides of the audience. Dark spent a few minutes waving at them all, before nodding to his lead guitarist to start playing his guitar.

'This song… is for someone very close to my heart. She's been there probably, since high school when I first met her, and she's still the same person I know and love. I believe that she's watching my concert today… so I dedicate this song to her.' Dark, who had looked down pensively when he started his sentence, looked up to his fans, who were now less noisy then before, almost silent, as they listened to whatever he was saying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five thousand miles away, Riku was woken up rather rudely by her twin sister, who was shaking her so violently, that her head nearly dropped off.

'Whaat!' she yelled. 'I was having my afternoon nap! I need it!'

'Riku! It's Dark! He's on TV! Remember that completely hot guy from high school who I had the hots for but it turned out he had the hots for you?' Risa yelled back. Riku blinked. It was amazing that her sister got all of that in one sentence.

'Why are you yelling?' she asked, as she got out of her bed rather reluctantly. Damn all younger sisters…

Risa shrugged happily, just glad that her moody older sister was complying to come and watch the live concert which she was watching, after accidentally flipping to that channel.

Riku sat on the sofa heavily. Both girls were now in their twenties and were in university, something that Riku thought was a phenomenal success for her sister. Not that she wanted to say that her sister was dumb or anything, but she wasn't exactly Einstein. Still she had to happy for her, and now she was humoring her again, watching blearily at the little black box of doom, as she called it, as it displayed a tiny image of a man with purple hair hidden under a red and white baseball cap, waving to the crowd.

Something jarred rather unpleasantly on her tired brain. That baseball cap looked very familiar…

'-believe she's watching my concert today… so I dedicate this song to her.'

Oh hell, _no_.

Riku clutched a pillow in slight horror. Not him again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark smiled his heart-stopping smile and took a deep breath. _Riku, you better be watching… _he thought to himself as he launched into the song. The audience vanished, and he imagined that only she was listening, and he alone was singing to her only.

_'She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion…' _

Dark laughed at himself at the memory. She was so cute when she did it.

_  
'She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after…'_

He danced slightly, more to himself, as he launched into the chorus of the song, much to the joy of his fans at the concert and around the world. He didn't really see them there, he was still lost in the memory of her caramel hair and that she was there, the only person who was listening to him sing when he was still unknown to the world.

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for…'_

Just the girl I'm looking for… Dark started dancing more enthusiastically, as most of the memories came flooding back. This was mainly the reason why many of his fans supported him, all of his songs were based on experience and his life, and he had put his heart and soul into every one of them, so much that they could practically feel it radiating off the player when they played his CD.

_'She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was silently rocking back and forth on the sofa, her eyes fixated on the television. Why, why, why did Risa have to wake her up? Gods, she thought was over him but no… he just had to sing that song!

The song which melted her heart…

His first single on his debut CD at twenty years, and overnight he had become a worldwide success. It helped that he had the looks too, in today's shallow society, and look where it got him now, a year later.

She bit her pillow in agony.

He was so insistent wasn't he… she had felt that he wasn't being true, and had been afraid of getting hurt in the process. He was a renowned flirt back in high school and she had been actively vocal against his activities, immediately gaining his attention. He had actively chased after her then, and she had actively fled. Still she found out that though he was a fake lover, in a sense, he was a good and true friend, and had shared much experience as a friend with him.

As they say, what you covet either eventually kills you or pushes you on.

So he had pushed on and she had fallen, like any other normal girl in a process and she had been so terribly afraid that she would just be a notch on his bedstead… that she made the torturous decision to end the relationship before he ended it with her.

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for…'_

Wanting a clean break, she refused his calls, his many messages, his e-mails, and any other of the many communication devices that the world now used, the climax being she slamming the door on his face when he appeared before her at her doorstep a week after their break, with the most heart-wrenching look on his face.

'_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head…'_

It was so hard to slam the door in his face, she had cried so much after doing that dreadful act but she felt that… it had to be done, somehow. That it would be good for both of them and that she was saving herself from the worst pain that she would feel, when he would eventually drop her for another hot girl down the street.

Riku noticed that the red and white baseball cap was still on his head. It had become his signature to all his fans who knew him, and they had similarly brought red and white caps as well, some giving him new ones when they saw that his looked slightly worst for wear. However, he had kept the old and original one, and Riku damn well knew why.

'_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined...'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran back to the stage and struck a dramatic pose, touching his cap, as the guitars tuned down their playing, in accordance to the song. Thousands of digital cameras, film cameras, and probably many tiny handphone cameras flashed in the crowd. He took another deep breath as the guitars started again.

'_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more…'_

Dark smiled as he paused for breath, and waved again at the screaming crowd. As he began singing again, he walked down the stage, towards the first row of fans and shook hands, rather brushed hands, across as he serenaded his swooning fans.

'_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for _

_Just the girl I'm looking for!' _

Dark was dancing hard now, moving with the beat of the song. He never had a chorographer, okay maybe a few and he _did_ listen to them, whatever Daisuke said about the chorographers complaining that he didn't. He danced when he felt like it, and according to what he felt for the song. This was how many snappy moves which may have looked awesome to everyone else were impeccably snipped out by him from the music video.

Then again, that was probably how he chased away his fifth chorographer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was mentally screaming in her head as Dark struck his pose. HE STILL HAD HER CAP! She gave it to him during a Sports Meet one year at their high school after they had become friends and he had promised her not to go around breaking girls' hearts any more for the rest of their senior year in school. In a surprise move in their last year, he had signed up for one of the most difficult long distance races and that were her specialty. Seeing him run just to prove a point to her, that he wouldn't chase girls again, was so funny that when he had finished running, looking like road kill when he crossed the finish line utterly exhausted; she had bent down over him, laughing gaily and offering him a blessed bottle of water. In a fit of adrenaline, she had dumped her cap onto his head and laughed further when she saw how well it had gone with his shock of purple hair.  
Risa watched her sister discreetly. She knew how painful it was to see an ex-boyfriend but she wasn't one to admit that they were in an ex-relationship. Riku's mad and insane sense of paranoia had gone overboard last year, and she had been completely furious at her sister for losing such a prize catch. Still, she understood where her sister was coming from and sympathized with her. Riku didn't trust Dark enough and now they were both reaping the profits of her decision: Riku moping around every time the word 'relationship' was mentioned and Dark jetting off around the world, singing lovelorn songs.

Man, what a screwed up relationship her sister had. She was always criticizing about Risa's relationship but now… Risa shook her head and shifted her gaze back to the television set. The song was almost done now, Dark better had had a reason for singing it, she told herself sternly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for…'_

The crowds erupted, screaming and waving fanatically as Dark finished his hit single.

Taking another deep breath, he asked for silence amongst his fans. They quieted down obediently, and Dark looked straight at the camera hovering nearby.

'Riku, I know you're watching this. I haven't given up on you and I don't want you to do the same. I'll always love you… always,' he added, breaking into a completely pure and innocent smile, igniting more screams from his fans. 'Now… on to my next song!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa could have screamed in sheer joy. Taking a pillow, she started whacking her shell-shocked sister into what she hopefully felt was common sense. It took Riku a couple of seconds before she realized she was being pummeled violently.

'Get off Risa!'

'Don't be an idiot, Riku!'

'I'm NOT one, Risa!'

'You saw that didn't you! He hasn't given up on you yet! How could you be such an idiot,' she screeched, 'and let him go like that!'

'Okay! Fine! I admit I was an idiot, okay!' Riku yelled back, this time, laughing and threatening to spill the tears which were going to overflow anyway. She laughed under the assault from her hyperactive younger sister. 'Alright, alright! I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I love him too okay?'

Risa punched the air. 'You better!' she replied, before letting out an animalistic roar and plunging into the pillow fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Dark got a message on his cellphone. He never told Daisuke what it was, just that it seemed powerful enough to change his whole outlook on love in his second album.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heka: Yay! I'm done! I'm so nice right. I think I'll be banned from MSN again for this little chapter I brought for you! Also I seemed rather Satoshi -orientated... which is scary.

Shigure: It sucks.

Heka: Yes I know but there's no need to rub it in right?

Dark: It was written really badly. I can't sing for nuts!

Heka: Perhaps you'll sing for Riku then?

Dark: Go away.

Shigure: Fluffy seems missing…

Heka: I sent them off. I wiped Rin's memory before I did so.

Dark, Shigure: Damn!

Heka: Please review on this terrible piece of work. Flames are acceptable.

Dark: (Also, she has found a new muse! He's called Shannon Cassull from Scrapped Princess and is an idiot.)

Heka: Not true! Want me to evoke your muse-ship?

Shigure: Please do so.

Dark: Noooooooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Heka: Alright!

Dark: Another update!

Heka: Songs about Riku just got a new makeover! There'll still be songs yes, but it's all one-shots!

Shigure: And what is the difference here?

Heka: I was partially inspired by 30 Kisu by winterwing3000!

Dark: She did the Sessh/Rin one-shots yes…?

Heka: Yeah! I love her…

Shigure: Get on with the story already.

Heka: He's so mean… isn't he?

Shigure: I happen to be your editor, so yes, I have to be mean.

Heka: One day, Shigure, one day… And I don't owe anything here, not the song, the characters or the little café down the street!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Something About You **

**Song By: Five For Fighting **

Author's Note: I had been toying with this idea for quite a while, and it looked so cute in my head, that err… I had to write it down. I was hard put between Howie Day's Collide (which is coming up as another song) and Five For Fighting's Something About You but in the end, Five For Fighting triumphed! Yay!

Riku Harada hurried down the empty street; the blustery weather throwing her neatly cropped hair into a mess. She was late, and Riku was never late, except today, and today was the day she was going to meet her new employer, and did she mention that she was late?

_It's been a long time coming _

_It's been a long time coming _

_It's been a long time coming _

Riku was harried. Harried Riku meant that her mind was all over the place at once, reciting her prepared speech to herself, mentally checking off what she had brought- her resume, her identity card, her good luck pen, her important documents in her file, thinking about killing Risa for conveniently forgetting that the meeting with her potential employer had been brought forth an hour earlier to nine in the morning and thinking about thanking Daisuke who had appeared like her guardian angel, offering to drive her towards the elderly home where she was going to offer her services as a arts and crafts teacher.

Harried Riku also meant that she wasn't looking where she was going, and inevitably bumped into someone.

A very good-looking someone, her mind added slyly before returning to its duty of checking her things, her papers-

They were now floating away in a carefree manner, happy to be free of her death grip.

'Damn,' she muttered, forgetting the person and dropping everything else to run after her mischievous papers.

It was after she had grabbed every one of her disobedient papers, cursing the weather for being so windy today, that she finally noticed that someone was helping her pick them up, someone with very weird purple hair, and a most _annoying_ smirk on his face.

_I don't know where to begin _

_I don't know how to get out there to see you _

_I don't know where to dig in _

_I don't know how to get in there to feel you _

'Here you go,' he said in his smooth tenor voice, something which, for some inexplicit reason, disabled every one of Riku's working systems in her body. He was proffering her the papers and the things she had dropped earlier to catch them. 'Miss...?'

At his voice, and his smile, Riku's heart rate jumped by at least a hundred times. She was angry; she didn't know why, but her mind was spread out too finely to focus on that; they were focusing on what he was wearing. The stranger was wearing a beautifully rumpled white office blouse, something which would have made anyone else look like they just woke up in the morning and utterly disgraceful but on him they looked just so damn _casual_ yet sleek; he was also wearing a pair of black pants which made normal cargo pants turn red with embarrassment, and he was also emitting so much _sex_ _appeal_ that if she hadn't forgotten, she would have ripped off his clothes there and then.

_It's been too long and I'm about to be in time for me _

_It's been too long and I'm in time _

_I'm in time (Hey yeah) _

Riku felt her mind disable into a million tiny pieces as her eyes drifted to his face and felt her knees turning into jelly and she just knew, _just knew_, that she was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

She was staring at his face, his eyes, which were startlingly amethyst, and very, very deep amethyst like his messy hair, she might add; her hands left helplessly by her side nearly dropping her papers again, her heart pumping crazily and she opened her mouth to speak, having heard his request for her name most miraculously as she thought that her ears might have just dropped off in shock, but all the wrong words came out.

'Mrs, I mean Miss-' Riku stammered incoherently, her mind in two places at once, like who on Earth this most devilish looking angel was, and her pretty much forgotten speech. All she could remember was that her employer was married, and her mind chose to repeat that fact over and over again, clinging on to whatever it could remember. 'Mrs- Riku…'

Her eyes wandered to his shirt as she didn't want to stare at his questioning and amused look, which she _knew_ that he knew that she had been completely blown away by his looks, his body, and his everything else, and loved every moment of it.

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to that _

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to that _

They wandered over his neck, his collar, and were drawn towards a glint, which she saw that was his name tag and his name was so weird, that she just had to exclaim it out.

'Mousy?' she frowned, before she realised her mistake and covered her mouth, dropping her papers again, and flushed an even more brilliant shade of crimson. 'Eeep! No, no! I mean- Miss Riku Harada! Harada!' she yelped, waving her hands frantically, her mind going on overdrive.

Oh god, what made her look down, what on earth conspired against her to say such blasphemous words, she had barely met him and was already proclaiming to be his wife; oh god, she continued in her head, her mind running in a circle and screaming like a tiny freight train, she just wanted the earth to swallow her up, please oh god, she was rambling again, she knew but ohgodohgodohgod, _why-why-why-why_?

He raised a delicate eyebrow. This was new.

'Excuse me? Mrs… Riku_ Mousy_?' he repeated, bending down slightly and tilting his head, choosing to ignore her correction, knowing that it would rile her up further, something which he greatly desired to see.

'No, no, no! I mean, I mean!' Riku was exclaiming, her voice rising with every word, still frantically waving her hands, her papers making their bid for freedom again. 'Riku Mou- Harada! Harada!' Damn her mind for wanting to repeat whatever he said!

She was going to _die_, she'll _never_ forgive herself for screwing it up so brilliantly with such a handsome man and she was bloody well _late_ for her job and she was going to die, die, die, die!

Damn all good looking men! She was looking everywhere else, just to avoid his amused stare and noticed something else.

'Oh blast, I've lost all my papers again!'

-/-

That evening, Riku felt that it hadn't gone any better.

After meeting Mr. Suave near the entrance of the elderly home, and successfully losing her papers, her mind, her dignity and pride within five minutes (she had to be reminded by him of her purpose here, having caught her papers again, and inferred enough to know that she was here for the job), she had arrived at the office of her future employer half an hour late, only to be greeted by a very terrifying woman, Mrs. Niwa, who had apparently witnessed the little 'Lose Yourself' incident at the entrance and was smiling in a very… disturbing manner.

The meeting had gone on rather smoothly from there on, the only thing Riku remotely felt could have gone right today. Mrs. Niwa, though slightly deranged, had a mind like a computer, and it ruthlessly sliced every little detail of Riku's life into tiny pieces, checking that she would really dedicate her heart and services to the Ebony House of Elders.

Riku felt that she had answered every question rather well, even though a few of the many questions happened to be concern Mr. Suave out there. Like,

'Are you single?'

Riku was confused. What kind of question was that?

'Yes…'

'Excellent. How did you find that gentleman out there?'

'He-he… he was nice,' Riku finished lamely.

'Good. You're going to be working with him, provided you get the job. I like to see my employees working well together.'

Riku wanted to cry. She was going to work with him? If she got the job, that is. She was going to work with him? She would never, ever, live the first day down.

'Yes…' She had no choice but to agree.

Well, she sighed. That was that. After the one and a half hour long interview, she had gone across the street to the tiny café for a cappuccino, just to clam her raging nerves down. Sitting down by the street and watching the people wake past; she finally felt her erratic heartbeat slowly dropping to normal mode and began to think again.

That Mr. Suave, what was his name again?

She only remembered Mousy… having used it most inappropriately as her own last name…

_I never thought I would win _

_I never thought much about that _

_(It's been a long time coming) _

_(Hoo) _

She groaned and buried her head in her hands. If Risa heard about this… She was always complaining that Riku ought to go out and find a guy to be with, and secretly, Riku agreed. And here she was, thinking about her chance, having blown it by being so incorruptibly _stupid_…

Her cell phone rang. Lifting her head listlessly, she checked the identity of the caller and sighed again.

They say speaketh of the devil and he shall appear…

Sighing again, she flicked it open and answered the call.

'Hello?'

'Riku! Did you get the job?' Risa's high pitched squeal could be heard jarringly.

'I don't know… she said she'd inform me tomorrow…' Riku sighed, sipping her cappuccino.

'Don't worry Riku, you'll get it!' Risa squeaked confidently. Riku pouted.

'I hope,' she replied curtly.

'Oh, that reminds me, I didn't call you about the job! The job which I _got_ you anyway,' Risa continued, her tone changing completely, something which Riku had half hoped and feared for, as it meant that there was a catch. 'I called you for the match-making service I signed you up for! Love Bites! Remember?'

Riku's head sagged onto table-top level again.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaat…' she moaned.

'Oh come on! Speed-dating is fun! Besides, you owe me; I got you this job…' Risa wheedled. Riku's will to resist crumbled.

'Fine… what time is it?'

This was the usual cycle; Riku, forever the dateless twin, Risa, the popular one. Risa was forever trying to get her twin to find her Significant Other, while Riku personally felt that Risa had too many already.

_I never stopped to begin _

_Thinking about the process _

_(It's been a long time coming) _

_Hey yeah _

'It's tonight, at seven! Meet at the little restaurant, Salem's Eatery!' Risa chirruped, happy that she had a chip to bother her sister with, and that her sister was actually listening to her.

So Riku had bundled up her nerves, her pride, and put on a slinky little black dress, just to stop Risa from whining about it, and was now waiting outside the eatery, cursing herself for forgetting to bring a jacket as well as trying to prevent the wind from seeing up her skirt. There were other people milling about outside the restaurant and Riku realised with an uncomfortable squirm that they were all here for the same reason. Was her fate really going to be with any one of these men?

Damn all irritating younger sisters and the stupid Older Sibling society who prevented Death by Older Sibling cases…

However, what she didn't know was that someone was already there, and that her speed dating plans for the night was about to be changed drastically.

-/-

Mr. Mousy was currently a few feet behind his 'wife', watching her in an amused manner. She was wearing a simple black dress, something which didn't dip too low or cut too high, something which just screamed 'plain Jane' on everyone else but on her, looked absolutely perfect and just so adorable at the same time.

He sighed, enjoying the view, as she once again, tried to prevent the wind from seeing up her legs, but giving him a very ample view of her slim body, well developed assets, and left a little to his imagination as to what she would look like without the dress.

Everything about her was just so amusing and cute; she was like the other women, who'd turn into jelly at his lopsided smile but the way she had introduced herself, so completely confused had she been about his and her identity that she had proclaimed to be his wife, was just so intriguing that he felt that he had to get to know her better.

Besides, she had made a prediction, and Dark Mousy liked to see predictions come true, whether they were about him or her or anyone else. Not to mention, he wasn't getting any younger at twenty seven, and already he was getting riled at by his rather large extended family.

_It's been too long and I'm about to be in time for me (yeah) _

_It's been too long and I'm in time _

_Yeah I'm in time (Hey yeah) _

He had seen her at the café, and scooted towards the table directly behind her, hoping that he could at least start up a conversation with her after their rather hurried introductions in the morning when he had heard her phone ring, and overheard everything that conversed between her and her hyperactive sister, and the topic made him smile.

That gave him about eight hours to register in the same company, put himself in the same group as Riku and get ready for the dinner.

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to that _

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to that _

Thus he was now outside Salem's Eatery, owned by the very amiable Salem Klaus, a man who wasn't any much older than himself. The only thing keeping his eatery up was probably Salem's looks and his cooking, which was gastronomically fantastic.

He was slightly disappointed that Riku hadn't realised that he was here yet.

Then he saw her fidgeting with her shoes, her dress, everything in general and partially shivering in the wind and didn't blame her at all. She looked so uncomfortable in everything; he guessed that she hadn't been the one who proposed the outfit.

Sighing again, he obediently followed the person who was organising them and took his seat at one of the many tables, like the rest of the men were doing. Riku still hadn't noticed him; she was too busy trying to look inconspicuous and was hiding behind a particularly tall woman-

-Who had noticed him looking her way and was trying to get his attention. Inwardly, Dark cringed but outwardly he threw a raucous smile and winked at her. She flushed with pleasure.

Sitting back and sighing once again, he readied a smile; this was going to be one long, arduous night.

-/-

It was only 7.45pm and Riku felt like she had already ran two cross country marathons. Riku was a respected tracker in her youth, and _she_ knew what she was talking about.

Which was definitely not about MacIntosh computers.

The man opposite her, whose name was Timmy, had been going on and on about the possibilities of MacIntosh computers for the past 15 minutes. He was cute, yes; he had light brown hair, cut very fashionably short, clear blue forget-me-not eyes, slightly blocked by his thin stylish glasses which hung off his slightly too-long nose.

However, the cuteness had dried up the moment her spoke about USB cables, graphics cards and hard disks. Riku smiled but squirmed inwardly, her brain immediately rendering dysfunctional. Timmy _would_ be nice as a friend, but not as her Significant Other. She would die before she took him as her Significant Other anyway. However that didn't mean that Riku would be rude to him.

She flicked her glance to the clock; she had about 2 more minutes.

'Hey… Timmy?' she asked hesitantly.

Timmy stopped his tirade about simplicity and MacIntosh computers, and looked at her in a questioning manner.

'It's good that you know one thing that you love in your life; your computers, and how they work. I'm glad that I've met you, I really am, because that means I now know who to call when I have computer problems…'

Timmy laughed. 'Excellent. I never wanted to come here anyway, my cousin made me. So I invented the whole thing about my obsession with Macintosh computers. But did you know-'

Riku yelped and put her hands up protectively. 'No, I don't know and I don't want to know!'

Timmy laughed again. 'Okay, okay, just kidding… thanks for listening anyway. It's nice to meet you too…'

He waved at her as the bell rang; signalling that their time together was up and the women stood up, ready to change places. Riku smiled gently. So she wasn't the only one who got dragged into this kind of thing, and she thanked whoever that was up there for showing her that she wasn't the only unfortunate person who had to go through this torture.

Walking over to the next table, Riku saw who was sitting at it and immediately her mouth went slack.

What on Earth was Mr. Suave doing there, sitting so easily on the chair and tapping his fingers on the table, as though listening to a song only he could hear?

_And I'm going to be there _

_Be there, alright _

_Alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_(Hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo) _

He was dressed differently now but the undercurrent vibe she was receiving from him was still the same; he was wearing a black tight top underneath a white blouse similar to the one he had worn in the morning, except this one didn't have its sleeves rumpled until the elbows. In fact it had been completely unfolded to his wrist and to end in complete rebel or rocker tone, his hands were graced by black gloves with their fingers sliced off.

His neck had been adorned with several long necklaces with ornate symbols as pendants. On anyone else, she would have just brushed it off as trying to be cool or hip, but Mr. Suave here not only took the look, he took it for a ride in his car, driving off into the sunset.

Did that guy just _had_ to look so damn yummy and sexy in _everything_ he wore?

_Well _

_I don't know where to begin _

_I don't know how to get out there to see you _

'Come on!' someone yelled into her ear, breaking the spell that had woven itself into Riku's sense. 'The clock's already started!'

With that, the organiser pushed Riku unceremoniously into the chair opposite Mr. Suave, much to his amusement (again).

Mr. Suave, who hadn't noticed her staring at him, had turned when the organiser yelled and broke into a lazy smile when Riku landed opposite him, blushing once again, and probably as flustered as she was this morning.

Riku couldn't speak. Her mouth parts went all dysfunctional at the sight of him, her hands refused to work properly and the only thing preventing her from melting into a puddle under his gaze was probably that tight dress Risa made her wear.

Damn it.

'Ah…' he drawled, unable to hide his pleasure, 'my wife's arrived.'

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to that _

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to this _

Riku blushed even deeper. However somewhere in her, she was angry. God, did he have to bring that up every time they met? It was just a mistake on her part, so would he be so kind as to stop _harping_ on it?

She did NOT just say that out loud.

Noticing his surprised look, she blanched and resigned herself to the fact that she did.

'Look… I'm really sorry I said that…' she managed, surprised that her mouth was actually working. 'I was just so confused this morning that… well… it just came out. I'm sorry,' she repeated with her head bowed.

'Well. Let's start again. For the record, my name's Dark Mousy, Miss Riku Harada.'

So he _did_ hear her! And he chose to ignore that _and_ her apology! What a creep…

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to this _

_Baby there's something about you that I can hold on to _

_I'm going to hold on to that _

'-really did like the way you introduced yourself.'

Riku blinked. What did he say? She was just so obsessed with killing him that she hadn't paid any attention.

'What?'

_It's been a long time coming (Baby there's something about you that) _

_It's been a long time coming yeah (Baby there's something about you that) _

_It's been a long time coming whoo (Baby there's something about you that) _

_It's been a long time coming you hear, (I going to hold on to this) _

'I said, though I don't mind the Mrs. Mousy thing, and really did like the way you introduced yourself.' Dark smiled his winning smile. However she barely noticed, as she was now so angry at the bast-jerk-creep-_pervert_ who was making her mind go crazy by just sitting there.

'You- you-' Riku scowled, gripping the table harder, her mind still in two places, one angry that she had gone to pieces in front of a pervert and the other singing that he had liked her little intro-

_What_, liked her little introduction? Riku slapped herself hard in the head. Do not think funny thoughts, not now when I'm going to kill him-

Dark watched her in amusement. He could see very clearly what was going on in her head. She was angry, which meant that she had values and morals, but at the same time, there was something fighting within her, which prevented her from beating the hell out of him. Feeling hopeful and slightly mischievous, he decided to sit there, smirk indiscriminately and wait for her to sort out the problem within herself for as long as there was time.

_It's been a long time coming (Baby there's something about you that) _

_It's been a long time coming yeah (Baby there's something about you that) _

_It's been a long time coming (Something about you that) _

In the end, after about 3 minutes, Dark felt sorry for her and decided to pull her out of her turmoil by winking conspiratorially, bending low and crooking his finger to signal her to follow.

She cocked her head and followed his action, her eyes wide with curiosity and without knowing it, putting her own face only a few centimetres away from his.

'You know…' he whispered, staring at her, knowing how long he had left before she broke from his spell, 'I really, really, really like the name Mrs. Riku Mousy.'

With that, he captured her lips in his.

_I'm going to hold on to that _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heka: Ah, I wrote this, and then I discovered I ran out of story to fill the song!

Shigure: How droll.

Heka: But I squashed it all back together again, so it's better now!

Dark: Ah I am so hot.

Heka: Yes, I know that, which was why I enunciated it here in this story. Oh yes, this is a One-Shot. I shall not be continuing this AU story, as it is far too irritating to do so. Ah haha. I mean the first chapter (if I was writing a story) already took so long, so I don't know about the rest of the story you know…

Shigure: Speaking of taking a long time…

Heka: I know, I know! Statuette of Carmelle! I'll be continuing it! Really! It's just that it's hard to think of funnies during the exams!

Shigure: It's _after_ the exams now.

Heka: But my mind is still stuck in exam mode!

Dark: Excuses, excuses…

Heka: Hey. But really, all who read Statuette of Carmelle, thank you, thank you so much! I will be continuing it, no manner what Dark or Shigure says.

Shigure, Dark: You better.

Heka: Now, please review, as erm… it's nice to do so! Oh yes, I own Salem Klaus and his eatery. He's a character I dreamed up of last year, or early this year. I can't remember. The MacIntosh computers bit came from Douglas Adams. I have nothing against them. Also, Timmy the person is from Winx Club. I was desperate man, I didn't know who else to pick... And! I'm sorry if the song lyrics are wrong or something, hearing the song at least five times does things to you… Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas!

Heka: Christmas surprise!

Dark: Ooh! Yay!

Shigure: What did I get?

Heka: Dark got a… scarf. Shigure got… condoms.

Dark: A scarf! Why didn't I get a pack of condoms too?

Shigure: What are you trying to imply?

Heka: Okay… okay. Dark's getting a new car. Shigure's getting keys to his new house.

Dark: A new car!

Heka: Kidding! I don't know what to get you though. Maybe a muffler. The scarf thing seemed good. Emiko would like me.

Shigure: I. Love. You.

Heka: I know… thank you.

Dark: What does Emiko have to do with a scarf?

Heka: Well, see she was always complaining about you being too cold out there and not wearing enough clothes and all…

Dark: Do you have any _idea_ how damaging a scarf would be for _my_ image?

Heka: Well… yes. All the more you should have one. Ah… let's ask the readers then. Vote for Dark getting a scarf! Cookies will go to those who come up with pretty patterns!

Shigure: She claims once again, that she doesn't own anything here, not the song, the people or the CD. And the song is 'All I Want for Christmas' by Mariah Carey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: All I Want for Christmas **

Snow.

Riku loved snow. She loved the way it drifted down, so innocent and tiny. She loved how beautiful they were, how each and every snowflake was different, and how two same snowflakes could never be found. She loved the way she could cup it in her hands, the way it seemed so harmless and small… and she loved the way she could make it into a ball, throw it at Risa, and watch her shriek about it for the rest of the day.

Ah yes, snow. Wonderful thing, really.

And now it was two days before Christmas. For once, she didn't have to worry about Christmas presents; she had gotten all of hers a long time ago… Unlike a certain sister of hers, who was currently still in the many shopping centres of Azumano town, fighting her way through the throng of last minute shoppers. A paint box for Daisuke, some cosmetics for her sister, a soft toy for Hikaru, a thumb-drive for Satoshi only because Daisuke seemed to like him, a beautiful pair of kid gloves for her mother and an elegant spectacles case for her father. Yes. That was everyone right?

She sighed, standing at her balcony, looking up to the night sky and holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her coppery sheen of hair was moving gently in the slight breeze, which brought a slight shiver to run through her body, causing her to draw her legs closer. She was wearing nothing fancy, a pair of warm pants and a large shirt with long sleeves.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Even though the railing was feeling glacial, she didn't mind it as it was the essence of winter anyway, and she had her hot cup of chocolate to warm her insides. She blew her breath out, and watched a cloud form, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

She giggled, suddenly overcome by a childish desire to make the clouds faster than they could dissipate. So she began huffing and puffing madly, her laughter bubbling over as she watched her clouds puff into existence then fade away.

The action of huffing and puffing caused her to rock backwards and forwards, swinging on the momentum of her laughter and the action of puffing. Taking a deep breath, she leant back and swung herself forward over the railing, blowing a huge cloud of warm water vapour.

Seeing her cloud fade made her laugh again, the sound of her giggles echoing into the silent night like clear bells. Soft, clear bells… which attracted the attention of a passing Kaitou, who had begged (well, he wouldn't use such a _demeaning_ word, more of demanded) his mild-mannered Tamer to let him through, to enjoy the cool crisp air for a while and join in the festive air, as well as to visit a certain redhead to give her a present he had been preparing for quite a while now, but he wasn't supposed to tell Daisuke that.

Swooping down low, he wanted to surprise her by appearing majestically right in front of her, just out of range from her amazingly accurate hands which were only a mere household item away from murdering him; and then possibly leaning in for a surprise.

Part A of his plan went very well: appearing majestically in front of her.

Part B didn't go so well, he _did_ lean in for a surprise and got one, but it wasn't what he intended- he got a puff of warm air blasted into his face, instead of… well…

'Damn!' he muttered, leaning back and raising his hand automatically to ward off the evil air.

There was a shocked intake of air. Then-

'You _creep_! What _the_ _heck_ do you think you're doing _here_?'

Dark coughed, sucking in the air he much greatly desired. Flapping his wings in an agitated manner, he landed on the balcony, where Riku had already retreated to her glass doors, hiding behind the curtains, a pillow already in her hand, ready for whatever (perverted) assault he might have.

'Awww come on, surely I'm not that scary?' he smirked, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head slightly to the left. A small part of him echoed that thought. _Am I?_

Riku growled. 'Answer my question!'

Dark frowned slightly, still playing with her. 'Patience is a virtue,' he recited dutifully in a sing-song voice.

Riku stuck out her tongue, still hiding behind her glass doors as though it could stop it from coming closer to her.

She shrank away instinctively as he walked closer to her, with a small smile on his face. She found herself immediately wary of it, her mind thinking frantically. _What did he want? _

Dark leant down on her, his hand resting on the glass door, after reaching to the ceiling to place something there and he grinned even wider.

Riku could feel her goose bumps rising. What was he doing? He was just so damn unpredictable!

Readying herself for whatever he had in mind, she held her breath-

-Which was expelled as soon as he announced, 'Merry Christmas, Riku!'

_What? _

'What?' she said dumbly.

Dark wilted slightly, inside laughing gaily. 'Do you not know the language I am speaking in? Happy Habakkuk, perhaps? Or Yuletide?' He flashed another grin when she saw her face scrunch up, an obvious sign that she didn't know what he was talking about.

'You shouldn't frown so much, fair maiden, for you might get wrinkles,' he sang again, dancing out of reach of her murderous pillow swipe.

'And…' he continued, bringing out a wrapped gift with a flourish, 'I brought the fair maiden something.'

Now it was Riku's turn to wilt.

_Ah… screw_.

'But...' she stuttered as he presented the gift to her with a wink. 'I- I- didn't get you anything…'

Dark winked again. 'Don't worry. I can think of something which would do nicely…' He pointed up innocently. 'Look, mistletoe.'

Riku yelped and jumped. Damn! Damn mistletoe! She glared at the offending piece of greenery tacked to the frame of the glass door, willing it to just fall off and shrivel up in flames.

Dark grinned again. 'You know what to do below the mistletoe…'

Riku pouted and stepped back. 'I refuse.'

Dark shrugged, leaning on the glass door. 'I can wait. Open your present okay? I like the last track. I'm sure you will too.'

Without another word, he crouched, opened his wings, and vanished into the night sky.

Riku stared at the spot where he just was occupying. Now all that was left which showed that he was there in the first place was the wrapped gift in her hands and a few feathers which were floating dismally in the tailwind of his sudden flight.

What the heck… he was completely different; she couldn't bloody well predict what he was going to do: one moment he looked all ready to kiss her, and the next, he was gone! Next thing, he's probably going to turn up with a bunch of caged birds for all she'd knew, and beg her to release them with him in honour of some obscure Buddhist holiday.

(A/N: This holiday is… Vesak Day! Who celebrates it? Actually, you could take it as the Visa card advertisement featuring Richard Gene or something…)

_Bleah_.

Shrugging to herself, she began to un-wrap his gift slowly. Since he had gone to the trouble of getting her one, and even asking her to open it, she might as well comply. What harm could an innocent Christmas present do?

Okay… other than mistletoe, some eggnog, and the occasional mashed potato…

She stopped herself. What could mistletoe, eggnog and mashed potato do?

Entertaining herself with the idea of a food fight, it was a while before she realized that she had already sat down on her bed and unwrapped his gift, to reveal a CD wrapped in clear plastic.

A small card slipped out, bearing Dark's large and flamboyant signature.

Placing the CD beside her on the bed, she opened the card.

_To my dearest Riku, _

_Merry Christmas! Hope you like the gift. Please listen to the last track, as I'm dedicating it to you. _

_Yours Faithfully, _

_Dark Mousy _

Frowning slightly, (what did he mean by '_my_ dearest Riku', and when was Dark Mousy _ever_ faithful?) she looked at the card and picked the CD up. It was a compilation of traditional Christmas songs, ranging from 'Sleigh Ride' to 'Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer'.

She scanned the track list to find the last song.

'All I Want for Christmas, by Mariah Carey,' she read out. 'All he wants for Christmas eh?' she said, scoffing slightly. 'Well…' she continued, yawning suddenly. 'I'll play it tomorrow then…'

Placing the CD neatly on her table, she yawned again, brushed her teeth and readied to go to bed.

-/-

It was nearing eight the next night when Riku finally found time to sit down and listen to the CD. Today had been fun; she had gone sledding with Daisuke and Takeshi, showering Risa with snow as she walked past with a huge snow ball, ready to throw it at them. That had started an all-out war, with Daisuke and Takeshi taking one side while the twins took another side, both sides lobbing snowballs furiously at each other.

Of course, with Risa around, it was inevitable that they would lose.

The forfeit of the game ('There's a _forfeit_!' Riku yelled angrily) was to be made into a snowman and staying there for fifteen minutes.

Riku and Risa had lasted five minutes together before Risa quit, and Riku was about to go on to prove the boys wrong, when Emiko had appeared and like a mother hen, swooped down on the boys and berated them heavily for 'bullying' the girls.

All four had returned back to Daisuke's house for some cookies and hot chocolate, where Emiko was still slightly angry over the fact that it was _her_ son who had been caught bullying, refusing to hear their protests, even silencing Riku when she tried to speak up for the boys.

And finally, when Emiko had deemed that they were healthy enough to go out in the snow again, they had went out to make snow angels and sculptures, an event which Daisuke won quite easily with his sculpture of (here Riku winced) Risa.

There was no mistaking the long hair.

Still, there had been some awkwardness when Risa realized that the figure which she thought was a rather badly made fat astronaut was in fact _her_, but everything had went on smoothly after Takeshi discovered what everyone thought to be a sculpture of an exploding flower, to be Risa's sculpture of Dark.

Laughing as she remembered the memory, Riku fell backwards on her bed and stared at her ceiling for a few minutes. Sitting up, she removed the cover of the CD, and then popped open the CD cover and placed in her CD player.

As the chords of the first song washed over her, she felt herself bobbing to the beat, until she remembered that she was supposed to listen to the last song, and quickly skipped the tracks to the last song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true... _

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is you... _

She sat up straight. Did she hear the song correctly? However the song was already answering her question.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true... _

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is you... _

Riku growled. That thief… he was a sick, perverted, lame, obnoxious, insane… heck, even she ran out of words to describe him. Yes, he was indescribably, inexplicitly, undeniably, impeccably, irritatingly…

Hooked on her.

That thought just occurred to her. He was hooked on her. He liked her.

She blinked. No one liked Riku Harada. She was the tomboyish one, the one who always got messy and dirty, and always got into trouble playing with boys. She wasn't the neat one, the pretty one, or the beautiful one, the girl she so resembled a whole world of a difference away. She was the normal girl of average height with even more average looks and there was definitely nothing, nothing in her that any boy would like.

But, a small voice in her said in a smug tone, she had the most desirable bachelor in Azumano stumbling at her feet.

But she didn't want him! She wanted someone normal, someone down to earth, someone friendly, someone who would like to just sit down and chat, someone who had red hair…

She flushed. So not the moment for this.

The song continued washing over her and now it had a new meaning for her.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I won't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeer click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_You... _

_(You baby) _

All she wanted for Christmas… who did she want for Christmas?

The short, adorable yet clumsy one, with soft red hair which glowed as much as Rudolph's nose, with a kind heart and a kinder soul, a earthly approach to things, with enough concern to touch her heart and melt it, who was gentle with all things, forever thinking about others before he thought about himself, who was… currently in love with her sister and simply, out of her league.

She sighed, a little self defeating sound.

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need - _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

Then there was the other one…

The tall, dark and handsome one, with dashing purple hair, a silly smirk and a slick irritating above-all attitude to match; the great Phantom Thief who stole art pieces, and she remembered with a frown, her painting from Daisuke, and was probably as deep as a saucer of milk, who was... already there, waiting for her, just to say yes.

And who was currently outside her room, tapping on the window softly, with a look of concern on his face.

She reacted as all normal girls would react to having a pervert at their window, and screamed.

To which his face paled considerably and he zipped through the window which was now mysteriously open, landed on her bed, pulled her close and clapped his hand on hers.

'Shhh! I thought you'd be used to this by now!' he hissed into her ear.

'Well it isn't everyday that the person you're thinking about suddenly appears outside your window!' Riku hissed back without thinking, pulling out of his grasp.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is _

_You... _

_(You baby) _

Dark, who was currently muttering about her stubbornness, stopped and stared at her.

'What?' he asked, unable to believe his ears. 'Repeat that?'

'I said,' Riku huffed, pulling away from his arms and settling herself beside him. 'It's not everyday that the person you're thinking about suddenly... appears… outside… your…' her voice died as she finally understood what she said and how wrong it sounded.

Oh… _flibbertigibbet_.

Wasn't exactly the word she was looking for, but it fit the mold.

Dark was smiling now. Riku flushed.

'Window,' he smirked, finishing her sentence.

'Uh… yes,' Riku smiled weakly. 'But it isn't what…'

Dark had a most _annoying_ smile on his face now. 'Not what?' he smiled, raising his eyebrows as he fished something out of his pocket.

'Not what… you think it is…' Riku quailed under his intense gaze. _Was it? _

'Really,' he said, still in that annoying superior tone. 'Well, it looked pretty obvious to me…'

Riku stared. He was just outside her heart's door, waiting to enter. He probably knew about Daisuke, like how she knew about Daisuke and Risa and it probably hurt him as much as it hurt her. Still, he had been waiting for so long… so patiently… only coming in if she gave the green light.

Only if she gave the green light.

And it had taken her a song to see that. All the possibilities…

She stared, as though frozen by the revelation.

'Are you alright?' Dark asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Something was going through her head, she had carefully blank look on her face.

Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Very much alarmed now, Dark didn't know what to do, except to pat her awkwardly on the back, and enjoy the moment while he still could. He had dreamed about this sort of experience in his head, except she wasn't weeping like a garden hose at his shoulder, and they were generally in a much more comfortable position than this, and he wasn't as confused as he was now.

He became aware that she was whispering into his ear.

'Thank you… thank you... I didn't see it before… I'm sorry…' she whispered, pulling him closer.

Dark's eyes softened. Now he understood.

'No problem,' he whispered back, finally gaining enough confidence to encircle her small waist in his arms. 'It's alright, better late than never, I always say.'

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby… _

Riku gave a small laugh and removed her hands from his neck. However Dark's hands stayed put. She laughed nervously.

'Dark… you can let go now…'

Dark smiled. 'Nonsense. Now that I've got you in my arms, I won't let you go again so easily, you know… Besides…' He grinned again, flashing what he had been hiding in his hands.

'Mistletoe…' Riku murmured. Then she flushed.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby… _

Dark gave her a long suffering look. 'Oh yes. I've waited _too_ long for this.'

Riku fidgeted slightly. 'Can't we do it tomorrow?' she wheedled.

Dark shook his head slowly, with a pout on his face. 'No-oo-oo. I've waited so long for this. I'm not going to wait any more.'

'But why? Tomorrow would have much more- '

Dark placed a finger on her lips. 'Tomorrow… is twenty four hours away.'

He smiled again, cupping her chin in his hand, and bringing her closer. Riku felt her eyes automatically flutter shut.

'Now… is now.'

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby… _

Riku decided afterwards that, perhaps sometimes, Dark was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heka: Woot. Yay!

Shigure: You rushed this out didn't you?

Heka: No! It was perfectly and wonderfully timed to come out _just one day before Christmas_!

Dark: Yeah, she rushed it. Why didn't you write the last bit? It was the best bit!

Heka: Well… sometimes… blanks speak louder than words.

Shigure: I thought it was _actions_.

Heka: (Shrugging) Same thing. Merry Christmas to all! Please review! Or I'll… I'll…

Shigure: Ooh, this ought to be good.

Heka: I… I won't give you cookies!

Dark, Shigure: What kind of a threat is _that_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**: _Changed the ending slightly, made it longer and thus not so abrupt. I added stuff; start reading from after the 'beautiful relationship' bit. Thank you for reading!_

Heka: I am continuing Songs About Riku! And I've chosen a Maroon 5 song this time, from the album Songs About Jane, where the title is inspired from. Man, I am such a loser.

Shigure: I thought you had exams.

Heka: I did.

Shigure: Then?

Heka: Well… they're like so far away…

Shigure: They're on _Monday_.

Heka: Thank you for the kind reminder.

Dedicated to: Adeline (who might see the parallels if she reads this), Gerard (for old times' sake), Komiko (this was slightly inspired by her story: She Walked in Beauty) and Sakura-Angel2 (who inspires me like anything).

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, no.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Sunday Morning **

Song: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

They were lying down together on the couch, fully clothed, the female of the pair currently sleeping soundly, nestled warmly between the male and the snug couch. The player was on; playing some soft jazz music from the CD the male had placed in several hours ago. His hair coloured wild plum, his hand was stroking the red head of the female in tune with the slow rhythm, finally moving to rest on her shoulder.

The female moved slightly, as though to make room for the hand to fit in, just as the song ended. There was a brief silence in the room as he smiled to himself, slipping his hand between the couch and her shoulder.

Another song started just as he proceeded to make himself more comfortable, so as to fall asleep more easily, like his partner. He had been waiting for her at their house for a long time and had clicked his tongue warningly when she had opened the door, late and looking dead on her feet. She had seen him on the couch and, noticing the couch more than him, had fallen straight onto the couch and was immediately asleep, albeit on him.

_Sunday morning rain is falling   
Steal some covers share some skin _

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable   
You twist to fit the mold that I am in _

He smiled. She was always this potent, this passionate about everything and anything, even sleeping itself. She loved this song as well - always ready to sashay with the beat of it, always ready to twirl into his arms with delighted laugh.

His hand trailed slowly along her shoulder, enjoying the feel of the material of her light blue blouse. Something jolted his memory. This material…?

He glanced down and smiled again.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do   
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew _

_That someday it would lead me back to you   
That someday it would lead me back to you _  
Ah. This material. This blouse. So many memories. Trust her to be wearing it on her first day as a lawyer.

-/-

They had met in high school in normal circumstances. He was quite popular, with the rumour spreading around that he was of mixed parentage, and thus considered an exotic catch of sorts. Still, he wasn't an exuberant character, even though his many virtues included his looks and his brains. She was considered beautiful in her own way; well-known for her love for sports and games, together with her spunk and intellect.

They met during the track try-outs, when the coach paired them together to take down each other's time during the trials. She had been curious about his hair, knowing immediately that he was the boy with mixed blood but didn't want to be impolite by asking questions about his crop- she didn't really want to know whether his parents truly had red and blue hair. He had been curious about her too; about what made her so passionate about life and everything in general.

They both made it into the team, the beginning of what many would call a beautiful friendship. He studied Mathematics while she wanted to do law. She bothered about details while he dreamed about sums. He ambled along happily in school, perfectly alright with appearing in the school team's shirt for lessons while she fussed and crimped about her neatness, which made many laugh, when they discovered she was doing law, which was supposed to be slightly more easy-going than Mathematics.

They were opposites.

Yet they became exceptionally good friends, good friends who studied together, paced each other while running and encouraged each other when the other fell.

Many things bonded them together - their love for sports, especially running and for football. He remembered a memorable game, where in a tangle of friends and the general excitement, she had lashed out with her foot and accidentally cracked his shin bone, putting one of their best runners out of commission for months. Their coach had been furious at her, raging for weeks at an end but still reining in his anger as she was almost as good as he was on the track.

In return for her folly, their coach made her fully responsible for him on pain of death (that is, removal from the team) by making her nurse him back to health and when he had recovered, making sure that he returned back to his peak performance before the injury, and even better. They talked during such sessions, and they found out more about each other, about their virtues and vices. She had heard that song then at his house, while preparing lunch for him in his huge mansion that he lived alone in, when his parents were away for business meetings- and fallen in love with it.

_That may be all I need   
In darkness she is all I see _

And training together also made them closer; and they found out each other's pet peeves during their own training lessons when he had to get back to form.

She knew that he couldn't see the point of javelin-throwing.

Yet no one could beat his distance.

He knew that she hated hurdles.

But she excelled in them anyway.

And they had danced together to that song, laughing as she twirled into his arms, and then out of them again…

_Come and rest your bones with me   
Driving slow on Sunday morning   
And I never want to leave _

By their graduating year, they were famous as the school's running dream team, the 'Peach and the Plum' duo, and where one was found, the other would definitely (this was betted upon for several years running) be found within a three metre radius of said person. The rumours were rife, spreading like wildfire- that one fancied the other, or she fancied him.

Yet he truly thought of her as only a friend. And she only thought of him as a brother.

-/-

Actually, he wasn't exactly sure when it had started. Perhaps it was the way she laughed. Maybe it was the way she so painstakingly took care of him when he had his leg in a cast. Or was it the way she kept egging him on, to beat his own time, giving him strength when he had used up his own?

However, he knew for certain that it was one thing that had made him notice his slow and steady affection for her… and act upon it.

It was almost the weekend, a Friday closing upon their final year examinations which would decide the rest of their lives. She already had her life planned out; being a lawyer and she had applied for a scholarship with one of the most famous universities.

He had gotten a letter the week before, from that same university offering him a place with them.

Naturally, she had been furious at the sheer unfairness of it all, and applied almost immediately for another scholarship in that same university.

They had most graciously accepted her early application and had allotted her a slot for the interview. He had been ecstatic about her success and had brought her a light blue striped blouse as a congratulatory gift. She was quite pleased to see it, saying that it was what she wanted in the first place.

Still she had been exceptionally nervous about the interview, asking him to accompany her on the ride there to the school to help calm her nerves. On the day itself, she was like a cat on hot tiles, fussing (like she usually did when she was edgy) and primping her mother's business-like suit jacket over his blouse for almost an hour before he had very calmly rapped on her door.

And when she answered it, looking pale and anxious, he had pulled her out from the room, sat her down at the dining table and almost force-fed her some breakfast, convincing her all the time that she looked absolutely professional in her suit and that she had no need to worry at all.

She ate something in the end and was ready to leave when she noticed what he was wearing. He had pulled on his school jersey, some Bermuda shorts and his usual duffel bag, like he was going for a game. In fact, he had planned to wait it out for her outside the room while she was inside having her interview, and after that, go shoot some goals with her on the field to relieve the stress.

Of course, what neither of them expected was that when they were walking towards the school itself, that the heavens would open and it would rain.

But rain it did, the effect completed with stabbing lightning and booming thunder. She had been understandably upset as he dragged her towards the nearest building, which was a row of shop houses, soaked to the bone.

She was already removing her jacket as she stood under the building, cursing silently under her breath.

It was then he noticed that the blouse he got her was rather thin. And that it was in fact, light blue. He gulped nervously. He never had this problem before. Why now?   
_Fingers trace your every outline   
Paint a picture with my hands   
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm   
Change the weather still together when it ends _  
He tried not to look at her as she looked herself over, checking for damage. Tried not to see how the blouse clung so closely to her shoulders, her arms and her…

He blinked and looked away, unaware that he was blushing slightly. He tried not to think of her slick, dripping hair plastered to her head and subsequently, tried not to think of the slightly heaving blouse again. He screwed himself up, telling himself that she wouldn't like it if he acted this way, that she would be furious (which was quite a nasty thing) and that she would never be friends with him again because she never saw him in the light that he now saw her in.

This was the girl who snorted with laughter when the annual school newsletter had voted him 'Hottest Male Student of the Year' for two years running. This was the girl that laughed even harder whenever girls asked him out, saying that they probably never knew the real him, for if they did, they would be running very quickly in the opposite direction.

This was also the girl that was soaked so badly right in front of him, that she could almost be naked.

_That may be all I need   
In darkness she is all I see _

He couldn't trust himself to speak. When she asked him if he was alright with a suspicious glint in her eyes, he merely nodded and turned away again. When she tip-toed and put her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever as he was looking flushed, he flinched and turned away, closing his eyes hurriedly, missing her hurt look.

And he apologized. Again and again. Trying so hard to explain why he was behaving that way, trying so hard to forget that she was this close to kissing him, that she could be pressing herself against him at the right places and pressures… Trying to say that this was not appropriate for him, saying that he did not intend for this to happen…

When she slowly smiled… and kissed him very gently on his left cheek.   
_ Come and rest your bones with me   
Driving slow on Sunday morning   
And I never want to leave _  
He had been completely thrown off track. He remembered her lips, how soft and smooth they had been, how the kiss itself was light like the flutter of a butterfly's wings; the look in her eyes after she had kissed him, full of an emotion so strong that he had nearly been knocked out by them; the way her hands brushed against his cheek in such a longing manner before she turned away.

And then she was apologizing, saying that he probably never saw her in that way before, and hence he got so confused. She apologized for her kiss, claiming that it was unintended, that it had been given merely out of friendship, that-

She had been cut off after that, when he turned her around and captured her lips for the first time.

And she remembered herself dancing in his arms…

His had been soft at first, questing shyly and seeking approval. When she gave it, they became bolder, almost possessive, moving oh-so-sensually against her lips; and she felt her eyes flutter shut dreamily, losing herself to the wonderful feeling that was flaring up deep within her.

Her arms went up and around his neck almost automatically, as she pulled herself closer to him, pressing herself firmly onto him, igniting a murmur of approval from him as his arms went around her waist, lifting her momentarily. The lip lock became fiercer and deeper as they continued on, when he suddenly dipped her.

The force of the dip caused them to break apart and she looked confused and slightly angry that it had to stop. He just smiled and reminded her that she had an interview to attend, loving her unsatisfied look and promising himself to fulfill her after the interview.

_And you may not know   
That may be all I need   
In darkness she is all I see   
Come and rest your bones with me   
Driving slow, driving slow (all I need) (yeah yeah) _

_Yeah, yeah, all I see, all I need _

_Yeah, yeah, all I see, all I need _

_Yeah! _

And she twirled out of his arms…

However, looking up at the grey sky that showed no sign of stopping its torrent, she sighed and looked back at him with a helpless smile.

He shrugged and tossed her a shirt he had removed from his bag, saying that there was no point going to the interview now, as her documents were wet and so was she, and most importantly, he had no intention of letting her take an interview in an air conditioned room just after getting drenched like she had been thoroughly showered.

She merely smiled as she pulled on another one of his huge jerseys, and hoped that her interviewer had been similarly incapacitated by the rain. He grinned back at her and told her that he liked her wearing his shirts. Especially when they were wet.

She slapped his shoulder. Lightly.

And it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

-/-

Later, they found out that the interviewer _had_ indeed been incapacitated by the rain, and requested a reschedule. She was currently on the floor with him; both were supposed to be doing push-ups as a daily requirement (for their coach had a long memory) but had gotten slightly distracted by each other and were _rather_ busy. She had her hands around his neck and was currently the recipient of several well-placed nips when the phone rang, and she had stopped to pick the phone up immediately. He had been slightly disappointed that she was so easily distracted by such a simple machine that he sat himself down behind her and wrapped his arms around her (causing her to squeak in alarm) and spent the rest of the time while she was on the phone latched there, nuzzling her neck like a cat.

She had been greatly tickled by the action but had still been able to settle a date and time for the interview, despite all his efforts.

When the phone had been replaced, he offered to go with her again, saying that he would bring extra shirts again and, this time, an umbrella.

She just told him to call a cab.

-/-

The interview had been success. He was there waiting for her after the interview, and they spent the rest of the day kicking in goals and later, dancing.

The rest, as they say, was history. They went to university together, becoming famous once again, as the 'dream team' though they took completely different subjects.

They walked down the aisle together. It was a Sunday morning. She looked radiant in her gown and he in his tuxedo, although it was significantly more difficult for him to glow. And after the ceremony where they promised themselves to each other for eternity, they danced in the sun, to their song.

They had moved into one of his randomly placed houses around the country and she was once again, amazed by how empty his house looked.

He just smiled and told her that was why she was here.

And she twirled into his arms again, bubbling with laughter, and he said that he never wanted to leave.

-/-

And now she was awake, just as the song ended.

'Mzzwup?' she muttered from her position, her voice slightly muffled by the sofa and his shirt.

'Well, you're up early... Mrs. Mousy,' he grinned, relishing the sound of the name.

'Early schmarly,' she muttered back with a groan as she tried to look up to him, only to have her back creak warningly. 'Arrgh. What time is it?'

'You have been sleeping on me for the past four minutes and eleven seconds. So it's somewhere past nine,' he parroted cheerfully as she pushed herself off him with another groan, sitting herself on the couch beside him.

'I should stop sleeping on you like that…' she moaned as she stretched her back like a cat. He cast an amused glance in her direction.

'You know, I don't actually believe that you saw me here,' he deadpanned.

'Shut up,' she snapped. 'And it's nine? Oh God. Have you eaten?' she added, as an afterthought.

He shrugged as she turned towards her suitcase to take something. 'I'm hungry if you are.'

She turned and grinned at him suddenly, showing her wallet. 'Excellent,' she replied. 'I'm famished. Let's go for a meal.'

He flashed her a smile as she stood up and stretched her hand out to him.

'Well? Aren't you coming?' she asked impatiently, with a tilt of her head.

Taking her hand and pulling himself up, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek before murmuring in her ear, 'That's all the invitation I need.'

And he dragged her out of the door, humming their song merrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heka: Okay. Wow. Very strange. Not really what I had in mind as it came out better than expected. I guess drawing on experience helps a lot. It's really strange.

Dark: I was blushing! I cannot blush. What an insult.

Heka: Come on, everyone got to see the Daisuke side of you!

Shigure: Can't say it was alluring though. Then again, he isn't very alluring as himself anyway.

Dark: Thank you for your comments.

Heka: Be still, muses! The Author speaks.

Shigure, Dark: Oh, shut up.

Heka: And I really like this fic, though the ending remains to be seen. But still, it seems nice, to me. Also the song itself lasted four minutes and eleven seconds! Ah haha. Tell me what you think about it! The Cookie Monster beckons.

Shigure: And she's looking for some really suggestive song to do a very naughty song fic later. May all the fans please give her suggestions. Oh please, please. She is begging you.

Heka: Can you at least sound more desperate?

Shigure: No.


	7. Chapter 7

Heka: Yes, I am alive. And since it's right after my preliminary exams, I just decided to update Songs About Riku, as I am currently ignoring The Keeper due to the idea in my head refusing to be written down, no matter how much I want it to.

Dark: Yay! Wait…

Shigure: Damn.

Heka: This idea came to me about two days ago, along with the song and then I realised that it would have fitted the challenge posted up by _someone _a while ago on Damage Control with regards to a date between Dark and Riku. Umm. I can't remember who that someone is.

Shigure: You are _slow_.

Heka: I actually DID write something for that okay. It's just… not done.

Dark: How can it be not done?!

Heka: Well, many things, like prelims, exams, more exams, work and this little thing known as the Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura pairing was the most recent distraction… Not that I watch Naruto.

Dark: How dare you jump pairings?!

Heka: What? It's only logical. I can't hang on to you and Riku forever; I'll run out of stuff to write!

Shigure: Ho ho ho. Now you see.

Heka: Umm fortunately I don't own anything here. Else D.N.Angel would have never sold as well as it does now. And the song may be kind of offensive to some but well, I didn't write it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Lawyers will be fed to the Nac Mac Feegle.

_You can see this as a companion piece to the AU of 'Something About You'._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song: Next Contestant**

Leaning against the cool wall, she checked her watch for the fifth time with a sigh. Daisuke was late again, as usual. What Riku really wanted was to get home as soon as possible and enjoy a long bath. Her first day here had been beyond what she had imagined. She was once a kindergarten teacher and she thought children would be far worst than kind elderly members of society but well… she was wrong.

As a teacher, she considered losing her temper at children or elderly members as taboo, yet there had been so many little disagreements and grumbles between the elderly that she was practically chewing at the bit to not lose her cool and just yell at them for being so _unreasonably_ disagreeable.

She tensed her shoulders before releasing them to let off some stress. She imagined her shoulder muscles tweaking in gratitude and her hand moved automatically to massage her left shoulder, where the strap of her bag was currently slowly but agonisingly cutting into her flesh.

She frowned at the flimsy material under her fingers. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Risa with choosing what to wear on her first day. Her malicious twin had taken one look at her sister and fled to her own cupboard, before pulling out a white frilly blouse and a chequered skirt which reached to her knees.

Riku had no qualms with the skirt. The argument with the blouse however, took so much time that when Riku finally realised it, she had been tricked into wearing that disgusting white frilly material… thing.

She felt cheated. It wasn't even fully opaque!

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse _

Risa had patted her hand on Riku's shoulder in what she thought was an encouraging manner. "You look _great_, Riku. You have a wonderful body so now's a time to show it off. There's no need to be _embarrassed_!"

And then she _laughed_.

As such, Riku had arrived at the nursing home in a less than wholly satisfied mood and the rest of the day hadn't gone that well either, with the old mumbling darkly amongst themselves or leering at her when they thought she wasn't looking.

If she hadn't been responsible for their creative education, she would have strangled them already.  
_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works _

Riku took a deep breath. At least the day was over. She would go home, rest and unwind and tomorrow would be a great day. Unconsciously, she reached into her bag to withdraw her cell phone, putting the longer locks of hair behind her ear.

She frowned at the time. She knew Daisuke said he would be late but not this late. The sun was setting already, and she was currently being treated to a vibrant display of reds and oranges. She checked her phone for any messages, disappointedly checking the last message from Daisuke which was apologetic, informing her that he was in the worst traffic jam on this side of Japan and would she kindly please be more patient?

Riku sighed and shrugged. She couldn't really blame him; he had a job too – he was just being extremely nice and kind by offering to fetch her to and from work everyday as he was firstly and foremost a gentleman.

She smiled to herself as she tucked her phone back into her bag.

Speaking of _gentlemen_…

A brow visibly twitched as Riku closed her eyes in silent, shaking fury.

Other than the old lecherous men, whose situations were quite understandable after one cooled down with an ice pack to the forehead, there _was_ one other man on the premises whose neck she would dearly love to strangle, especially after today's tiresome day.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her _

_Don't they know it's never going to work _

Unfortunately for Riku, Dark Mousy had not forgotten their little tête-à-tête on the night of her interview with the formidable lady of the organisation. Fortunately for Riku, Dark Mousy was a man and, like all men, he could not resist a shapely woman in a translucent shirt.

When she arrived, he had taken one look at what she was wearing and had whistled appreciatively. Seizing the moment, she had shoved her initial slack jawed behaviour around him down her throat and had whacked him soundly on the head with her bag… just as Niwa Emiko strolled out of her office. Mortified but wiser around him already, Riku had followed the smug smiling lady into her office, only to learn that the man whose hair she had just completely destroyed also happened to be the Assistant Supervisor (that is, the more hands-on version of Overbearing Boss of She Who Signs Your Paycheque and Laughs Evilly While Doing So) of the entire home. She _also_ learned that he answered directly to the great Niwa Emiko of the Ebony House of Elders and hence that meant that as Riku was a greenhorn, she had to answer to _him_.

And he absolutely _loved_ it.

Riku seethed silently. She had no idea why she had found him so attractive in their first meeting. The beautiful face and wonderful dressing style (which she now seriously doubted) apparently hid a personality which would suit a perverted sadist. He absolutely _delighted_ in watching her struggle with the old men of the faculty, drifting in occasionally without any intention to help _at all_ in his flamboyant red shirt with of all things, an unbuttoned white camp shirt over that glaring piece of colour. To her horror, he had ended the entire bright clothing fiasco by wearing a pair of pure white cargo pants, modestly decorated with a black leather-and-chain belt.

Her first impression was that a candy cane had exploded on him. He stood out terribly; she could barely glance at him without thinking of Risa's shriek of horror should she have seen such a fashion disaster or the fact that her eyes would spontaneously begin to bleed. She could not understand why he would choose such a terrible clash of colours and _why_, he kept drifting over during her classes, distracting her. He would just sit right at the back and watch her, his face in that permanent Cheshire cat grin as she struggled futilely against the disgruntled elderly. And when she signalled with some body language for help (for what other reason could he have attended the lesson?), he had to choke back his uproarious laughter before leaving the room in a most undignified manner.

… Yet she observed (very rarely and only during breaks) that his terrible clash of colours had allowed him to move easily with the old, pulling chairs out and assisting them in their movements.

Inwardly, Riku had snorted. Apparently, 'Assistant Supervisor' here meant 'an extra pair of hands'.

"Well, _hello_ there," a smooth voice drawled out.

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt _

Riku opened her eyes. She was no longer alone by the wall. Two men, much taller than she was (oh why didn't she wear her heels today?) were currently looming over her and were very noticeably cutting off all exit paths. One of them had a particularly familiar expression.

Her brain groaned as it clicked. He was _leering_ at her.

_Here comes the next contestant _

Her hands automatically shifted to the front of her chest, gripping her bag tighter protectively.

She wasn't wearing pants today… Damn. And she hadn't bothered to pull on her heels today. Double damn. Her first two options out, Riku decided that diplomacy was the only way to salvage the situation.

"May I help you?" she managed, proud that her voice trembling only slightly.

One of the men leant down with a smile. His face was pleasant-looking, with fine cheekbones and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and an exotically designed bandana had been tied around his head, to keep his longish locks of brown hair out of his face. She noticed he had a small ponytail.

Why-why-why-_why _was she noticing this sort of irrelevant detail?!

"Why, _yes_, my dear lady. As you may have noticed, we're currently without a partner."

Riku bristled. What was she, a whore?

"That doesn't seem to be my problem, sir," she replied sweetly, hoping that Daisuke would miraculously beep his horn or something.

The other man smiled. His was far more terrifying that the first one.

"Wouldn't a lonely lady like you like to join us? I happen to know a good bar not far from here…" he trailed off suggestively, his hand reaching towards her left arm.

Riku tensed. She was not in a good mood. The moment he touched her…

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant _

The hand never reached its destination.

"What _lonely lady_?" another voice broke in. Riku opened her unconsciously shut eyes to see that a pure white arm was currently gripping the hand which was just reaching for her shoulder. Tightly.

Another arm slipped around her waist. Riku squeaked in alarm as she was pulled towards a warm, hard body.

"Eh?"

"Terribly sorry, gentlemen. She _did_ promise to wait for me until I arrived. Were you _that_ lonely, Riku?"

She looked up in a dazed manner and her eyes widened in surprise.

The gods above had sent an _angel _to save her. She knew he was one; he was dressed in dazzling white _and_ he was shining like the sun.

She smiled blissfully at the charming face. All was well…

Until the evening light faded as it hid behind a cloud and Riku's daydream shattered when she finally saw that it was her favourite Assistant Supervisor.

"She doesn't look very happy to see you, jerk," the second man growled, noting her drastic change in expression.

Dark Mousy chuckled. "Well that's because she's a terribly fashionable woman and couldn't bear to see me in the same colour as she is today! Of course, that can be easily remedied…" With a flourish, he pulled off his white camp shirt and exposed to the world his red nightmare of cloth and generously draped the white material around her shoulder.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt _

"There. Now we match." He wrapped his arms firmly around her shoulder and smiled one of the most predatory grins Riku had ever seen in her life – exposing teeth and the terrible intention that they were about to be used.

"Don't you agree… _gentlemen_?"

_Here comes the next contestant _

Apparently the men had the same impression.

"We wish you the best. Good luck with him!" the long haired man had hurriedly said before the two of them vanished down the street without another backward glance.

There was a brief silence as the spell over the pair gently dissipated.

Then there was a sharp, soft slap of clothing against skin as Riku shoved his white shirt into Dark Mousy's face.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!" she shrieked. "Get off me!"

Dark Mousy rolled his eyes as Riku stormed a few feet away to slouch against another section of wall. "Look, I just saved you! At least you could say 'thank you'!"

"Couldn't you have done it any other way?" she snapped back. "You made me sound so terrible!"

"Actually, it was more of me," Dark mused slowly as he began to pull his white shirt back on before stopping. "And besides, there was no time! What did you want me to do, run to the nearest police station? Which happens to be at least five streets away?"

Riku crossed her arms angrily. She simply would not admit that though his idea was downright lewd, it _did_ save her from an evening of questionable activities and other things her mind did not want to go on thinking about.

"Alright. Okay," Dark sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to say that it was for a noble purpose."

Riku bit her lip as he leant on the wall next to her. He _did_ save her butt.

Her conscience did not make things better by deciding to remind her how angelic he had looked at the moment he had appeared to rescue her.

"S'…ry," she murmured.

Dark Mousy smiled. "Excuse me? I didn't catch that."

Riku rolled her eyes. "Sorry! I'm sorry that I yelled at you for your _brilliant_ idea to save my sorry butt!"

Dark Mousy rubbed his chin thoughtfully and tilted his head playfully as she glared at him. Why was he attractive again?

"A tad forceful, with quite a substantial amount of sarcasm and anger but…" he trailed off with a laugh as she swelled, "I formally accept your apology."

Riku released her breath slowly. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Tell you what: I'll bring you home. This way you won't have to deal with jerks like those two again. And…" here he hesitated, before thrusting his white shirt in front of her. "Wear the shirt. Seriously."

Riku stared at him as he stood in front of her in his crimson glory, offering her his white shirt like an olive branch.

"Why? And someone's coming to pick me up."

He rolled his eyes again and forced the shirt into her hands. "Look, I didn't mind it at the home as I was around and the old guys wouldn't really do anything serious to you except look funny and make lewd remarks. You can take that. But those two men were different – they could have dragged you off to anywhere and did all sorts of things with you. So… just wear the shirt. Really. A lot of men around you would also feel better," he added as an afterthought.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant _

Riku's face flushed immediately and she grabbed his shirt, pulling it on hurriedly. When the _opaque_ shirt was completely enveloped around her, did she finally feel that the day's tensions were releasing. _Men_ weren't giving her funny looks anymore.

She leant back on the wall and an awkward silence settled between the two of them.

She opened her mouth and looked at him. "Umm, thanks," she replied slowly. Dark nodded casually, whistling a jaunty tune.

She continued staring as she realised that he really did look good in the red monstrosity. All he needed was a pair of stylish shades to complete the look.

"Hmmm, if you're done staring, I'll have to say you look good in that."

Riku sucked in her breath. She hadn't realised that he knew she was staring! "What?"

"You're not bad-looking, if I may say so myself. You and the shirt. It suits you. I guess it should, as my wife." He tilted his head again with a teasing smile. "Pity. It _was_ my favourite."

Riku stood ramrod straight, her body going hot all over as she remembered how she met him. "I'll give it back to you tomorrow! I promise!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I got plenty more where that came from. You can keep it."

"I'll return it! I'll wash it! So don't…"

He cut her off by resting both his hands on her shoulders. "_Keep it_."

She could only nod silently as he smiled gently down at her, his red eyes (which so matched his shirt) growing soft and effectively disabling all coherent speech in her systems. Again.

He leant back on the wall. "Besides," he smirked, "I get a kick out of you wearing my clothes, Mrs. Mousy."

She kicked him in reply.

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt _

As if on cue, there was a loud beep from a car on the road as it slowed to a stop next to the sidewalk where the pair was standing. Dark couldn't help noticing the way Riku's face lit up when she saw the vehicle stop in front of her.

"Daisuke! You made it!" she smiled as the side window of the car rolled down to reveal a rather cute-looking and apologetic redhead. "How was traffic?" she asked as she opened the car door behind him.

The redhead laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry for making you wait for such a long time, Riku. It was really bad!"

"Ah, no problem, Daisuke! Thanks for fetching me back! Wait for a minute, okay? " Riku laughed, turning back to Dark Mousy was had been standing on the sidewalk silently since the arrival of the car.

She put out her hand. He looked mildly surprised.

"Thanks for today. I'll return you your shirt tomorrow."

He smiled easily, leaning down and kissing her hand lightly. "I told you already, _my_ _dear_, there's no need."

Riku's hairs stood up when his lips brushed her skin but she shrugged him off with admirable effort. "I'll wash it tonight."

He shut the door cordially after she slid into the backseat of the car. Winking at the other man, Dark smiled and waved at him before turning and walking away.

Daisuke didn't have a chance to wave back.

"Who's that man?" he asked as he began to drive off. Riku was already melting into the backseat, but she replied anyway.

"He's my supervisor," she replied slowly. "Quite an alright and friendly sort of guy. See, he gave me his shirt."

Daisuke frowned as Riku raised her hand lazily to show him the white shirt she was wearing. "Really?" he mused softly, remembering the smile the purple-haired male had given him.

"He doesn't seem that friendly to me…"

_There goes the next contestant _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heka: Okay… I got carried away. But I like this very much!

Shigure: It's three-freaking-am in the morning. You irritating person. I want to sleep.

Heka: And I cut out the second stanza of the song because it didn't apply in this context. I wonder if anyone noticed…

Dark: You wrote about me again! And Riku's wearing my shirt! And it ended on such a note! Daisuke's my next contestant! Mua hahahaha!

Heka: The scene where Riku's cornered by the two guys is from a manga – W Juliet. I love that series! And the two guys that corner her are my creations!

Shigure: Hear, hear. Can I sleep now?

Heka: Ah. I want to sleep too. Please review and tell me what you think of it! XD I might as well go on and finish this random storyline of mine already…

Quote(!) Because I was watching Nickelback's If Everybody Cared: Never doubt that a small group of committed people can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has. (Margaret Mead)


End file.
